You promise?
by Zuckerzeug
Summary: Juvia is acting strange and seeks help from Natsu and Lucy. A Gruvia moment. Takes place in my Apartment No50 Universe, but can be considered a standalone story.


A/N: this takes place within my Apartment No50 Universe, but can also be considered as a standalone story. Since a lot of people really enjoy reading that story especially, I decided that you deserve a small side story :)

The doorbell was ringing incessantly on a Sunday morning. The slumbering couple tried to ignore the sound and when it finally stopped, they murmured a thanks. They were out of luck, the silence was interrupted seconds later by loud banging on the door. Natsu growled and entangled himself from Lucy's embrace to find out who the asshole at the door was.

With the last night being a date night, and that usually ending in very steaming situations, he decided that donning a pair of boxer shorts will be acceptable to whoever was making that annoying sound.

He yanked open the door ready to give a piece of mind when he was met with a crying Juvia. "Asshole! Why is no one picking up their phones! Move, I need to see Lucy." Without further explaining, his sister moved past him running towards his bedroom and launching herself in Lucy's arms. She had decided that she might as well get up and was just exiting the bedroom in a robe when was face to face with a hysterical bluenette. "Sweetie, we had our phones on silence. Are you okay?"

Hugging her friend, Lucy looked over her friend's head at her boyfriend in question. He could only shrug. He turned to close the front door, when Gray of all people suddenly rushed in and moved towards Juvia.

"Honey, why did you run off like that. I said I was sorry." He tried calmly. "What did you do to make my sister cry?" came a somewhat angry question from Natsu, who had managed to finally close the door, and was now surveying the scene before him, that had ruined a perfectly good Sunday morning. A day he wanted to spend dawdling around with Lucy.

"As far as I gathered, I forgot to buy her chocolate sauce for her Sunday pancakes when I was shopping yesterday. She just started yelling at me how I could forget such a simple thing, and the next thing I know, she runs off crying. I don't understand. I can go and buy her the thing now, what's the big deal about it?" Gray replied him in slight panic, worried about his wife.

"What's the big deal about it?!" Juvia screeched, now facing the two men. "I NEEDED MY CHOCOLATE THIS MORNING AND THIS ASSHOLE FAILED TO REMEMBER THIS YESTERDAY. Don't you try to correct your mistakes a day late. And YOU, why are you prancing around in your underwear, you have GUESTS for fucks sake. Why are there clothes all around your living room?" First, she lashed out on her husband, and then turned to her brother, who in turn looked for help in the form of his girlfriend's person.

Lucy put a hand on Juvia's shoulder and tried to calm her down, "now, now, let's leave them here and go and talk in there okay?" She led her friend in the bedroom and closed the door. Gray just slumped in the couch stupefied while Natsu quickly picked the scattered clothing and stuffed it in the washing machine. Few moments later, Lucy opened the bedroom door and tossed t-shirt and sweatpants to Natsu whispering that all will be fine.

"Geez, I think I will NEVER forget to buy that chocolate sauce again." Gray muttered and hoped that Natsu won't try to blame him like Juvia did. "Maybe it's just PMS, and I think I read somewhere that eating chocolate during that time increases the serotonin level and makes you happy. Or something like that. Do you want coffee?" Gray nodded his assent and got up to follow Natsu into the kitchen.

Natsu had already put on his clothes and decided that breakfast and coffee will not make themselves. "You know, I am relieved that I haven't had the chance to give you the key to our new apartment. Otherwise I don't think Juvia would appreciate my naked arse in her state. She called me an asshole. Are you sure this is only about that damned sauce?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Juvia, here take some tissues to blow your nose and take a deep breath." Lucy handed Juvia a tissue packet and get up to put on some clothes. When she sat back down, her friend seemed to have calmed down and was now picking at her fingernails.

"Lucy, I think I made a big mess. I just panicked, and the next thing I know I was screaming in Gray's face and at first he was annoyed and then I started to cry and he got really worried and tried to calm me down. I just couldn't talk to him and in a spur of a moment I just fled from him." Juvia tried to explain, her words mixing with small hiccups as an aftermath of crying. "Now I got you all worried and Gray must think I'm getting crazy. Just yesterday I sort of got mad that I couldn't find my mascara. I mean, what possible reason would Gray have to hide my cosmetics?! And I called both my husband and my brother assholes," the bluenette sniffled.

"Why would I panic?" Lucy asked in confusion, Juvia sounded out of sorts.

"Well… Promise you won't scream or anything?" Juvia looked at Lucy through her lashes.  
Lucy frowned, "why should I scream?"

"Because I think I might be pregnant." Juvia fell on her back in the bed and covered her eyes. "Okay, I'm lying, I'm pretty sure that we are expecting. I went to the doctors earlier this week and hey, guess who will get to be an auntie around June?" Juvia giggled.

"It's my mood swings, I'm pretty sure it's mostly from the fact that I haven't told Gray yet. In the morning, I knew he just forgot to buy that chocolate sauce, it happens, but I panicked, how can we care about a baby when he can't even buy me one thing?! I know NOW that I overreacted, so you don't have you lecture me, I just don't know what should I do once I leave this room…" the woman let out a sigh. And a small hiccup escaped as well.

Lucy sat next to Juvia on the bed and thought what to say. She was happy, of course. But… This was a mess. She plopped next to Juvia on the bed and started to laugh. "I'm going to be an auntie?" Juvia turned towards her and smiled back "Yes!" They hugged each other and laughed in joy together.

"I think you can go and tell Gray that you are happy, and that you have to go home now as you have a surprise for him. He won't be mad. He just looked worried about you. Just don't tell him you told me first about the great news…" she paused, "I mean, you are happy, right?"

Juvia got up, wiped her cheeks and grinned "I don't think that being happy doesn't really start to describe my elation. But… I might be a bit terrified, I am growing a human being inside me. Right now. At this moment. Makes you think about aliens and that we probably aren't the only ones in the universe."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "just don't start you talk with your lovely husband about aliens and life in outer space, that might confuse him."

The girls joined the boys in the kitchen and after a bunch of 'I'm sorry's and hugs and kisses, the married pair were gone again, leaving Lucy and Natsu to enjoy their Sunday.  
Natsu hugged Lucy and with a kiss on her forehead asked if she wanted breakfast. Lucy made herself a cup of tea and watched him prepare waffles. Natsu broke their silence, "Gray thinks that Juvia's pregnant. Know anything about that?" He looked at her over her shoulder and when was met with Lucy's knowing grin he let out a laugh. "So, I take it Gray is correct?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure he will know it for sure in the next hour, if Juvia holds onto my advice. So tell me, how did Gray have an idea what's going on?" Lucy sipped her peppermint tea.

"When I asked him is she is really just upset about the sauce, he said that Juvia started to have these strange mood swings this week, at first he thought she was just PMSing, that's what I told him when you two hid in the bedroom. Then yesterday she asked him to check a date in her notebook for a dinner reservation they had, and a small calendar fell out. Juvia was noting her period day's on it for her doctor – don't ask me how he knows that, I really feel awkward talking about it – and he saw, that she hadn't marked down anything the last couple months. That's when he got his suspicion. He just didn't know how to ask her."

"They will make great parents."

"Promise you won't overreact like that when we will be expecting?" Natsu asked. He hoped that Lucy won't catch how nervous he actually felt asking this question. This was a new subject to them, despite everything.

Lucy stilled in her actions. Natsu had still his back to her and was just finishing making his cup of coffee. _We?! Is he really talking about having children?_ Lucy imagined small miniature Natsus running around. It was a wonderful sight.

As Lucy didn't respond to his question, he thought that it was too soon to mention having children, but when he turned around and was met with her brilliant smile, he knew that she just was happy about his query.

With her simple reply Natsu couldn't wait to propose her at their secret spot.

"No promises."


End file.
